Electronic programming may include multimedia content that is broadcasted to mobile devices in a particular geographic area, using one or more channels in a wireless network. In some instances, mobile device users may download a program guide that may inform the mobile device users about the programming that is, or will be, broadcasted over each channel. Examples of information that may be included in an electronic program guide may include a schedule of the program date, program time, program name, and channel corresponding to each broadcasted program. However, currently available solutions for delivering electronic program guides often include various deficiencies. For instance, in many scenarios, electronic program guides are delivered to mobile devices in a manner that is inefficient from a network resources perspective.